sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FanFictions Yaoi
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = ... = Opowiadanie = Obudziłem się jak zwykle o szóstej,(Ach te moje problemy ze snem ...) ..Nie chciałem tym razem iść do szkoły..Nie po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło po między mną a Castielem..Ale zacznę od początku. Tydzień temu jak zwykle poszedłem do Słodkiego Amorisa, Otworzyłem moją szafkę..Tym razem Ktoś wrzucił mi karteczkę z napisem "Gej!" Wytrzymywałem już dużo..ale to,że mam inną orientację nie jest powodem do takich rzeczy..Wtedy pojawił się ON..Od dawna byłem w nim zakochany,ale jak zwykle milczałem,niby miał już dziewczynę..ale ja wciąż nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć,a dokładniej o Castielu.Kiedyś chciałem nawet mu o tym powiedzieć,ale przypomniałem sobie,że nie jest "gejem" i zawahałem się,kiedy wróciłem do rzeczywistości on patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę... Zauważyłem w końcu,że moja koszula...była rozpięta..całkowicie...i,że mam strasznie małą klatę..Nagle wszyscy wokół mnie wybuchli śmiechem..oprócz jednej osoby, Castiela . Podszedł do mnie i zaczął zapinać guziki mojej koszuli.Wszyscy stali z otwartą buzią. Byłem cały czerwony,a on tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął i szeptem powiedział,że chce się ze mną spotkać po szkole na dachu.Zgodziłem się. Wyrzuciłem karteczkę,którą jeszcze przed chwilą się zamartwiałem. Na wszystkich lekcjach rozmyślałem o Castielu,nie mogłem skupić się na niczym innym jak na nim.W końcu lekcje dobiegły końca a ja szybkim krokiem wyszedłem z klasy prosto na dach szkoły.Castiel już tam na mnie czekał,rzuciłem w jego stronę szybkie "przepraszam" unikając jego spojrzenia. Zapytał "Za co ? " Jak to do jasnej cholery 'za co ? ' no kurde..w sumie nie wiem za co chyba chciałem tylko wypełnić czymś te cisze . Powiedział - "Nie musisz odpowiadać,ale w zamian podejdź tutaj, blondysiu.Co za "blondysiu " ?! ..Zaczerwieniłem się jak dojrzałe jabłko,ale podszedłem do niego.Zapytał - "Wiesz,że nie ma tu kamer ? " - "Wiem." -Odpowiedziałem.Wtedy on..objął mnie w pasie i zaczął szeptać mi coś na ucho,nie wiem co..prawie nic nie usłyszałem oprócz - "Zerwałem z nią..Rób ze mną co chcesz,wiem,że się we mnie zakochałeś " Wtedy on zaczął rozpinać mój rozporek a gdy już skończył zaczął zsuwać ze mnie spodnie..opierałem się,ale był ode mnie silniejszy zostałem w bokserkach i koszuli..Zdjął zemnie koszulę i zaczął całować.Przestałem się opierać.Wtedy on zdjął ze mnie bokserki i zanim się zorientowałem..zasnąłem..(Gdyż nie spałem zeszłej nocy ) Wtedy on ubrał mnie i ..kiedy się obudziłem byłem w jego domu..w łóżku. Wtedy on rzucił się na mnie i..no. Kiedy skończyliśmy..odstawił mnie do domu.Byłem cały czerwony.Tata pytał się o co chodzi..odpowiedziałem,że mam gorączkę..uwierzyli i tym sposobem nie chodziłem przez tydzień do szkoły.Teraz niestety muszę do niej wrócić.. C.D.N. Postanowiłem zdrzemnąć się na pół godziny.Nagle pojawił się Castiel.Zaczął mnie całować po szyi..i szeptać dość głośno :,,Kocham cię'' i ,,Dobrze mi..ale stać cię na więcej".'' Przewróciłem go na plecy i tym razem to ja na nim leżałem.Zacząłem go całować.I ... Obudziłem się.Chciałbym być tak odważny jak on i robić to naprawdę...Spojrzałem na zegarek była szósta trzydzieści,czyli dokładnie taka godzina,o której zamierzałem się obudzić. Ubrałem moją koszulę i dość wyzywający" krawat (Przynajmniej na tyle mnie stać ...). Później ubrałem spodnie, skarpety i buty. Spojrzałem przez okno, wyglądało jakby było ciepło więc odpuściłem sobie kurtkę.Wyszedłem z domu.Zaczął padać deszcz i zrobiło się zimno.. Spotkałem Castiela. - Zimno ci ? Pożyczyć ci kurtkę ? (Coś od autora : Nie kuźwa,ciepło mi i wcale nie potrzebuję kurtki -,-'' :3 ) '' -Mhm...Tak.. Jakbyś mógł. - Odpowiedziałem. Zdjął z siebie kurtkę i dał mi.. Miał parasol i 'podzielił' się nim ze mną.. Trzymałem go a czerwonowłosy postanowił mi pomóc i położył swoją rękę na mojej... -Przepraszam..ale... - Przerwałem mu - Tak jest dobrze..nie musisz puszczać. - Wyszeptałem. Posłuchał się. Doszliśmy do szkoły.. Jakiś czarnowłosy i niebieskowłosy podeszli do nas. - Czeeeść ! - Zaczął niebieskowłosy.(Od autora : Domyślacie się kto to ? :3 ) - Nazywam się Alexy a to jest Armin ! Wskazał palcem na czarnowłosego. Wiecie gdzie..jest toaleta ? -Zapytał Alexy. - A co chcecie się całować ? (od autora : XDXdXDXDxd) Zapytał strasznie bezpośrednio Castiel. - .......To wiecie czy nie ? - Alexy już nie był taki miły jak wcześniej..W iem,zaprowadzę cię tam.Powiedziałem. Alexy objął mnie i podziękował słowami. - Dzięęękuje !! Obiecuję,że ci się odwdzięczę !! Może już nie długo - Objął mnie w talii i oparł swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. Castiel jakby się zdenerwował bo nagle do nas podbiegł i powiedział. - Dobra..idę z wami. C.D.N. WKRÓTCE = Od Autora: = Siemka ^^ Będę tutaj wrzucać opowiadania yaoi ( Gejowskie opowiadania XD ) <-- Przepraszam za wyrażenie :3 Przede wszystkim MOJE :3 Będą oczywiście wrzucać Tylko o postaciach z SF :3 Liczę na wsparcie :3 '' Będe też robić na zamówienie z danym paringiem (parą ) Najpierw dam coś z Natem x Casem :3 Na zachęte . Mam nadzieję,że się podobało..jeśli są błędy proszę napisać o tym w komentarzu ! <3 = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "FanFictions Yaoi" by Yuriko~~? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Yaoi Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Spontan